


Chance Encounter(?)

by Nickle_Chickle



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickle_Chickle/pseuds/Nickle_Chickle
Summary: So a Noah and an exorcist cross paths in a bar...
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Chance Encounter(?)

As her voice rang throughout the room, the crowd, eyes alight with mesmerized excitement, cheered, making whooping calls of praise and approval.  
This number wasn't one of her favorites; she'd never liked dancing much; nevertheless, money was money, and she wasn't one to slack on her craft.   
Grace nimbly twirled, skirt flaring as the song rose into a sweet, rich crescendo.  
She ended with sparks of light flying from her fingertips, fluttering down upon the roaring crowd. It was a sorcerer's sleight of hand, a trick she'd learned to get her audience to melt.   
And melt they did.   
Grace elegantly bowed before them, smiling rosily as she exited the stage. The tavern eased back into its normal volume.   
A man with thick, tousled hair and dark skin sat alone, reflecting upon the performance.   
For a human, that girl was one of the most exquisite creatures he'd ever seen.   
And to Tyki Mikk, that was a hefty compliment.   
Her eyes were the richest of greens, and seemed to shine with a surreal glow. Her hair was blacker than a crow's feathers; it was regrettably short, but she carried it well upon her delicate face.   
Tyki felt a nagging tug of deja vu in the back of his mind; alas, his memory failed him for now, but he knew he must've seen her somewhere before.   
He spotted her once more taking a seat at the bar. She was utterly cute in how her legs dangled off of the bar stool like a child's, a testament to her shortness.   
But her dress, with a sheer collar and a swooping back, exposing her odd tattoos, made it clear she was no child.  
Tyki found himself rising from his table to approach her.   
She hadn't noticed him yet, as she was enveloped in small talk with the barkeep.   
He took a seat nearby, observing her curiously.   
The girl was ever prettier up close.   
She really did have an intriguing agelessness to her features.  
And now he could sense an energy within her, one that was aggravatingly familiar.   
Innocence.   
She was an Accommodator.   
But there was something else there too. A presence that Tyki could not place.   
He momentarily pushed these thoughts away in favor of truly watching her.   
Grace, meanwhile, took a mental note the newcomer to the bar counter. He was very handsome, and seemed all too aware of the fact.   
Grace had come to be quite adept at sensing when men were staring, and this one was no exception.   
The barkeep apologetically cut their conversation short, and retreated to the kitchen.   
Finally, Grace mustered up the courage to face the stranger.  
When she did, she felt her chest constrict.   
There was something about him that made her chest tighten. Whether it was out of fear, flattery, or caution, his presence had a sort of ominous foreboding.   
"I know you must hear this often, but you have a lovely voice," he began, smiling warmly.   
She tersely returned his smile.   
"I do, but thank you nonetheless."   
"The pleasure is mine, miss...?"   
She inspected his offered hand, before gently taking it.   
"Grace Blüdhaven."   
He held her hand to his lips, smirking against her skin.  
Grace flushed, praying the dimness of the tavern would mask it.   
"Tyki Mikk."   
Her blood spasmed in her veins.   
_Him._  
It was _that man._ The one who'd nearly succeeded in brutally murdering Allen. The Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk.   
She withdrew her hand, knotting them in her lap.   
It didn't seem as though he'd recognized her yet.   
"May I ask what a nobleman such as yourself is doing in a place like this?" She prompted.   
"So you've heard of me, then?" He replied, seemingly pleased.   
"I'm familiar with your family, yes," she replied tensely.   
Tyki hummed thoughtfully.   
"Interesting. I don't remember any of my family being friends with an exorcist," he mused, a knowing glint in his amber eyes.   
Grace stiffened.   
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."  
He smirked.   
"Do you?"  
She glared at him.   
"Fine, I yield. Congratulations on your _stunning_ powers of observation, Tyki Mikk. I'm an exorcist," she growled sarcastically.   
He leaned closer, inspecting her face. She recoiled, cheeks darkening.   
"Wh-what?!"   
Tyki's face suddenly lit up in Christmas tree fashion.   
"Ah! I remember you now! You're that girlfriend of the Boy's!" He declared triumphantly.   
"Who are you-" she stopped, scoffing indignantly.   
"I'm _not_ Allen's girlfriend, idiot! He's like a brother to me!"  
"There's no need to be so mean! Honestly, you exorcists are so sensitive," Tyki claimed with a sigh.   
"And you _Noah_ are too nosy for your own good," Grace dryly countered.   
"It's not nosy to know your opponent."  
Grace rolled her eyes.   
"Whatever, Tyki. If you're just going to make baseless speculations about my love life-which is none of your business, by the way-then I'm going to leave."   
"And why is it none of my business?"   
Grace froze. Tyki's eyes bore into hers with a strange intensity.   
She glared at him.   
"What do you care? I'm just another name on your kill list from the Earl, aren't I?"   
He sneered.   
"I thought you were smart, little girl. Why do you bother wearing that damned exorcist uniform when you're clearly so much better than them?"  
Grace's breath caught in her throat.   
"What makes you think I'm better than them? I was born with powers I never asked for, a voice in my head I never invited in, and-"   
"You're better than them," he repeated firmly.   
"How?! You didn't even know who I was until half an hour ago!"  
He pinched her chin between his thumb and forefinger. Tyki's eyes seemed to glow in the light, glittering like amber.   
Grace knew that if she wasn't careful, she'd become trapped in them.  
But now that he had his mouth pressed against hers, her caution was waning.  
Whatever this was was happening far too quickly. She could faintly hear cheers from other patrons, ones that finally allowed her enough sense to shove him away.   
"What are you doing?! We're in public!" She squeaked.   
He tilted his head innocently.   
"Would you rather I kiss you in private?"   
Grace buried her face in her hands.   
"Tyki Mikk, I swear to-"  
"Don't bring your God into this-"   
She brandished a glowing hand. The air distorted as a swirling portal materialized behind Tyki's chair. She shoved him into it, fighting back a satisfied grin at his surprised shout.   
The crowd stared, flabbergasted as she pointed at them.   
"No one saw _anything_ ," she asserted, eyes glowing.   
As the portal vanished, not a soul could quite recall what they had all witnessed.  
Tyki was sprawled on his back on the floor of a bedroom, still processing how he'd gotten there. The girl appeared, arms crossed as the magical gateway she'd made dematerialized behind her.   
"Some fair warning would be nice, girlie," Tyki complained, getting to his feet.   
She pouted.   
"I could've sent you into the nearest river instead, you know. But I'd rather ask you here why the hell you did that back there."  
"Did what?" He teased.   
"You know what I mean!"  
"Hm? I do?"  
She stomped her foot in frustration.   
"Damnit, Tyki, _why the hell did you kiss me?!_ " She demanded.   
Tyki chuckled, patting her head.  
"I don't know why you're getting so upset, girlie. It's pretty simple: I kissed you because I like you."   
Tyki's gaze was sincere as far as Grace could tell.   
But how was she supposed to have proper judgment towards _this_ man, one who was supposed to be her enemy?  
He bent down to kiss her once more, his mouth with greater urgency against hers. She gripped his dress shirt, a handhold for her sanity.  
With her nerves, it was a moot point.   
Tyki tasted smoky, but it was somehow sweeter than Grace anticipated. It reminded her of one of those hookah lounges that she'd passed by on a mission in India...  
But this was no time to recall such things; not when Tyki's hands were guiding her shaking ones to slowly unfasten the buttons on his shirt.  
Right now, he seemed to have an unfathomable amount of patience for someone who could kill so gruesomely.   
"You're thinking too much," he suddenly deduced, his forehead pressed to hers.   
"Of course I am," she agreed, tensing in his grasp. "Why are you even going through with this? With me? How do I know if you're not just going to kill me in my sleep?"   
Tyki pinched her cheeks.   
"Quit worrying, girlie. You're not as cute with that look on your face."   
"This is just what I look like!" Grace defended, voice muffled.  
"Touchy, touchy," he said with a sigh.   
"Road told me once that no one can lie to you. So here's a test: I'm proud to be one, but I'm not here as a Noah tonight."   
She reflected upon this.   
"Okay, you pass on that one. But you still haven't told me _why you're actually here_."  
He smirked and swept her up into his arms, pinning Grace to the wall as his mouth found hers for a third time. In this kiss Tyki swiftly took control and greedily explored her mouth. She tasted of coffee and something fruity, perhaps a drink from earlier that evening. Her ankles locked around his waist, dress bunching around him. Tyki's lips scalded her jaw, tracing a slick, searing path to her throat before latching onto her collarbone. She yelped as his fingertips razed her exposed back-when he had unlaced her dress was lost to her-and continued further south. Grace returned to her feet only to step out of her dress, pausing under the heated gaze and approving growl from Tyki.  
"Thank goodness you're not with that boy, girlie," he murmured.   
"I doubt he could appreciate you like _this_."   
Tyki descended on Grace, biting one bra strap and sliding it down and off her shoulder before repeating the process upon its companion. He easily unclasped it, watching intently as the garment fell to the floor before returning to relish the sight of her revealed breasts.   
When she made a move to cover her chest, Tyki trapped Grace's arms above her head.  
"Don't be so modest," he tutted, mouthing at the inside of her wrist.   
She flushed, a high-pitched whine warbling in her throat.   
Grace suddenly stiffened and shoved him away with a fearful shout. The two eyed each other. Tyki, bewildered, stared at her shaking form, and how quickly her eyes fell from him to disappear beneath her bangs.   
"I-I can't. I...I'm not ready...for this."  
This fear he sensed from her...it felt...wrong somehow.  
"What am I doing? Why did I let _you,_ of all people...?" She wondered aloud, voice tearfully incredulous.   
"If you're gonna reject me, just spit it out," Tyki said, trying to contain the arising bitterness.   
He watched her sink to the floor, hugging herself as she began to hyperventilate.   
"Why can't I...? Why was I enjoying...that?"   
She gasped.   
He knelt, perplexed.   
"What's your problem now?"  
She laughed sardonically.   
"What, Noah? N-never seen an an-anxiety attack before?! Here's your goddamn front row seat!"   
Tears streamed from her eyes, smearing her makeup.   
"Why are you having one?" He asked   
"Why are you having one?" She mockingly parroted.   
"You _just don't get it,_ do you?! N-no one has touched me _like_ _that,_ looked at me _like that_ since...since...!"   
She glimpsed his visible confusion. Suddenly, Tyki could see a dam break in her eyes, like some sort of psychological floodgate that gave way to uncontrollable sobs. She curled up on her side, shaking from the force of her cries.   
"Do I need to spell it out for you? I was a _child_ and he _raped me_! He held me at knife-point and raped me _over and over and over_! And he just _laughed!_ "  
Tyki remembered his brother using that word one morning while reading the newspaper aloud. How Sheryl had clucked his tongue disdainfully.   
It meant that someone had forced another into sexual intercourse against their will.   
Just another example of a filthy human acting on their basal instincts.   
Then why did this girl's tale carve open so deep a hole in Tyki's chest?  
Tyki bowed his head. He removed his jacket, gingerly draping it over her shoulders to cover her.   
"I'm sorry."  
She looked up. A set of doors set in a wardrobe archway had suddenly materialized.  
The Noah's hand tousled her hair, and lingered around her cheek, as an afterthought. Grace stared at the soft, sorrowful smile on Tyki's face.   
"I meant what I said, though. Until we meet again, little miss."   
He turned away, hands in his pockets, and promptly disappeared through Road's door. It vanished with him.   
Grace looked at the coat adorning her.   
She buried her face into the collar, and began to cry once more.   
But this time, the tears that fell were for the present.   
This evening's encounter was a mistake. A lapse in judgement.   
_But then why did this coat feel so warm?_


End file.
